


One Last Dance

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requests can be made at : http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p><p>comments, advice, reviews are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Dance

How bad did Alistair want to see his love one again, as badly as they come. He missed holding her close while they watching the flames dance, worrying about the archdemon, about logain’s betrayal about everything that had happened to both them, they would lay there together under the stars talking in hushed whispers about there companions about who they both were and her laughter would cause his stomach to erupt with butterflies.

 

When they had first met he was surprised to meet her, a young warden mage from the circle of magi in ferelden. She was cautious and quiet at first though joked along with him when Duncan had told them that they couldn’t join the battle. He had turned his head to glance over at her, noticing how lips quirked up when she smiled at him and the small birthmark on the side of her eye would move upwards. He found himself wanting to protect her more and more and when she had almost died on top of the tower it had scared him to death, but she was there alive through impossible odds.

Now she was gone, slain by the archdemon’s foul claws and here he was sitting in some worn down thieves hideaway and awaiting for Hawke and the inquisior to show up so he could explain about this so called false calling.

They arrived no more then a few days later, slightly exhausted from the travels but ready to help them. He explained to them about what had been going on and then it all began, fighting through the battles against warden’s he used to know and warden’s he didn’t know and then here he was in the fade.

He was slient as he looked around quickly following as both Hawke, the inquisitor and her companions took off across the dreary, he shivered softly as something brushed past him, almost as if someone was running into his arms before vanishing into the sky. He felt someone’s eyes on him and noticed that one of the inquisitor’s companions was looking at him oddly, he opened his mouth and was about to speak when the person turned his eyes away from him before focusing on the roads.

 

However he stopped in his tracks as he heard someone’s voice, someone singing to him the words were soft and gentle almost like a lullaby and he turned, shaking his head as he continued walking, they must have walked through a portal or something because he found himself in a dimly lit room, it was almost like a ballroom of sorts and his mouth dropped open as he noticed a young woman staring at him. He opened his mouth about to speak but the woman shook her head sadly knowing that she could not, raising her finger towards the wall in front of her, she began to write, the words glowing. “I’m sorry I don’t have much of a contact with this part of the fade to talk to you right now Alistair, in fact…it was thanks to the inquisitor’s mark that I was able to be here in the first place.” the words said and ‘Alistair sighed knowing she had an odd habit of doing things. Worried that his writing was going to be clear, he carefully wrote out something to her, surprised when the words lit up in front of him “I understand but..you know this has to be the weirdest thing I’ve ever done, and I’ve done some pretty weird things.”, she was smiling at him, her lips curling up into a small soft smile before she walked over to him and slipped her arms around his neck, her fingers barely brushing against his shoulder. 

 

“Maker’s breath, she’s still as beautiful as ever.” he thought and blinked as he noticed his thought’s were bouncing around his head. “Guess my thoughts aren’t safe either,.” he lips quirked to a smile as she rested her head against his shoulder, though he sighed deeply as he felt a sob go through her. “Hey it’s fine, I’ll see you soon, I promise you” the words were gentle but he knew that his words were probably lies. “Promise” her eyes had moved up to meet his and he slowly nodded his head reaching his hand up and brushing his finger’s against her cheek, she was looking at him oddly as if she didn’t recognize him for a few minutes. “You changed haven’t you…you seem older and more pained, what happened are you alright?” the words were laced with worries and Alistair sighed as he glanced at her before noticing that small scenes could be seen around his head, him running from the warden fort, meeting hawke outside of crestwood, talking to the inquisitor about what had happened with the wardens and arguing with one of the warden’s mages. He watched as his lover reached her hand up brushing the memories away a small frown on her face as she sighed, though tears brimmed at the bottom of her eyes. 

“Sorry.” the words hung there lonely and afraid and he shook his head brushing his lips against hers, he felt her arms tighten around him as he continued to kiss her, missing the feeling of her warm body against his own, she pulled away suddenly, her hands resting against his own for a moment and he chuckled at the words hanging above his head “One final dance, we never got to do one?” Alistair sighed for a moment before he slowly began to dance with her, he smiled as he noticed that a slow waltz like theme had began to play and he chuckled as she pressed her head against his shoulder, tears starting to fall from her eyes once again, Alistair rested his head on top of her’s brushing his hand gently through her arm, they stopped for a moment and she tightened her grip on him, the words were blurred but in the back of his mind he knew what they said. “I know” he pressed his head against her chest allowing his own tears to fall as she wrapped her arms him. “I love you, I always will love you no matter what happens,and I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there to protect you.” the words out again and again wrapping around them in a silent embrace

“I know and we’ll meet again”


End file.
